In computer networks, such as the Internet, information can be transmitted using Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and Internet Protocol (IP). TCP/IP protocols provide end-to-end communications throughout the network for data message traffic flows. The size of a traffic flow can influence network performance. In a wireless network, a large number of simultaneous short-lived TCP flows can deteriorate network performance. Packet loss associated with short-lived TCP flows can cause excessive packet retransmission which reduces radio resources.